campjupiter_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Quests
Forums: Index > | View alphabetic list of applications Quests are a key part of the books, and therefore, they will be roleplayed throughout your time here. You are able to start questing once your character does not attain the Probatio status anymore. Unlike in the books, any Legionnaire (once you reach Rank Four) may lead a quest. Quests start when you are given an objective, or a few objectives, often by a god, or someone of authority. They may come in many forms, such as a dream, a note left behind, or any other creative form you can think up. Every quest must be passed through the Quests Forum, and then in roleplay, through the Senate. The Administration Team member who processed your Quest application will also create your Quest page, fully formatted. The team member will also assign a moderator to your quest, which is an Administration Team member who presides over the quest, its progress and activity, who can also be used to roleplay those who the questors encounter. The moderator before the quest begins will speak with each questor privately and give each questor a special ambition that they will try and follow through with while on the quest. This gives the quest a sense of the "unexpected". After the quest has been passed through the Senate, you can rely on your objectives and ambitions, or get an Augury or a prophecy from the Augur, or from anyone who is able to grant one. When submitting an application, please fill out the following form: #Quest Leader: Which character will be leading the quest? #Number of Questors: Number of questors not including the leader. You may bring 2-4 other legionnaires with you. #Objective(s): What are the objectives assigned to the quest leader and the questors? #Locations and Foes: The Questors will encounter some foes, and will be travelling. Any questor may surprise the others by bringing a foe into the course of questing, but at least some foes should be decided beforehand. Please list their travel route and destination, as well as a few foes. For more information on quests, please read the Quest Policy. List of Moderators available #GirlofDelusion #Nhlott Assigned Moderators and Quests Quests that Have Begun * ---- Quests on Hold * ---- Quests that Haven't Started * ---- Quests that Don't Have: Ambitions, Questors, Augury/Prophecy * ---- Quests that Need a Moderator * ---- Questor Sign-Up NOTE: Your character's name should only be listed here if they are not on a quest and have never been on a quest. This is for those who wish to go on a quest, but do not wish to lead the quest. Leave your user name and the character you wish to use on the quest. This way leaders can use this for reference so when they begin looking for questmates, they know who's interested. Once the character you listed is on a quest please remove their name from this list. #User: Character(s) ---- break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/ buttonlabel=Apply for Quest namespace=Forum category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true historylink=true cache=false Topic Last Edit Last Author